


(tmr) Thomas x Lucy Pevensie || Into The Maze

by narniansmagic



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chronicles of Narnia References, F/M, Glader Slang, Gladers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, In the Maze, Lucy Pevensie - Freeform, Lucy and Thomas are together, Mentions of Narnia, My First Work in This Fandom, Newt is such a sweetheart, Telmarine Age of Narnia, mentions of the Pevensie children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: Lucy Pevensie wakes up in a mysterious Maze, only to find that her memories are gone.And she only knows her name his name - Thomas.There is something nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that what if she was sent there for a reason? But by who and why?warnings ; thomas x Lucy (Pevensie), being drugged, unconciousness, violence, possible angry!thomas, confusion, triangle love between Newt and Thomas (possibly Minho), mentions of Aslan, major character death (Alby & Chuck) and some fluff!





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic of these two and I ship them so much that it hurts. I really hope you all enjoy it, I recommend listening to the movie soundtrack as you read along haha. Also, best to picture Lucy (Georgie Henley) in the Prince Caspian movie/era just because I think it fits so well but it's up to you haha :D  
> So you have been warned! This may be trashy, so sorry if it sucks.  
> But feel free to leave some lovely comments and a Kudos! xox

 

**Chapter 1: Awake**

She gasped for air with a pain of relief. Her body was telling her to go back to sleep. Her heart was pounding and her lungs were clogged up. She felt the tress whistle and the wind howl her name in the clouds above. However the shining light caved in and It made her eyes flutter and they began to sting a little. The only thing that puzzled her was that she didn't know where she was or who she was. And then, as if by pure luck, her eyes began to focus like the tip of a lens camera, the faces cleared. They were boys, all of them-some young, some older. Lucy didn't know what she'd expected, but seeing those faces puzzled her. They were just teenagers. Kids. Some of her fear melted away, but not enough to calm her racing heart.

A sudden pulling was nagging at her brain as she somehow called out a name, the only name she could remember -

"Thomas!" she breathed. How did she know that name and only that name? She couldn't even remember her own name and how she got here. And why were there only boys surrounding her? Her heart sped up again, thumping so loud against her chest, she swore the boys would've heard it. Her eyes kept opening and closing like a school book and the sleep was winning. She kept asking herself questions inside her head - Did they know her? What was beyond the boys feet that she couldn't see… She felt her eyes fall shut into a peaceful slumber. Her mind was yelling at her however, screaming trying to not give into the slumber that made her dose and her heart slowed down into a peaceful rhythm. She must've been drugged or something, because the next thing she knew she was out cold. Her second awakening was odd. She felt like she was awake but frozen or rather in a dreaming state.

She could hear parts of a conversation that seemed to be above her, probably talking about her. She could hear the faint drips of the water that must've been on a pipe system because the clashing sound of water onto metal was hurting her ears and she felt like she wanted to burst. The conversations turned into hushed deep tones. They were definitely a male's voice, maybe three of them. One of them sounded British and the other were what she assumed were basic accents. "Look when she wakes up and she will, we'll find out what she knows." He sounded angry but it was so hushed she could barely hear it. Her fingers twitched a bit, and her muscles began to work again as she felt the effect go off her again. She heard two footsteps hurrying away, like they had somewhere else to be besides worrying about her. Then she tried to move her legs. It felt like agony. The pain was so horrendous she wanted to scream, to rip her head right open and leave it there forever.

But no matter how much she tried, so couldn't stretch them. The next thing she felt was two hands trying to pin her down, like she was an animal. She didn't understand why they were pinning her down or why she was stuck in this form. But then it sprung to her! Her name and somebody else's. She didn't know her last name. She just remember these three names. My name is Lucy, she thought.

She didn't understand how this could be possible. Her mind functioned without a fault, trying to calculate her surroundings again. Knowledge flooded through her thoughts, facts, images, memories and details of this world and how it works. Then a figure moved through her thoughts. Flashing at her, trying to shine some light into her new founded memories. This figure however was different. She could see, in her mind, that it was covered in golden and yellow shining colours. It looked like a human a first. But as it approached her, it was an animal.

A magnificent Lion lingering towards her. "Lucy…" he whispered. His voice was so sweet like she wanted to be a part of him. "Lucy…" he whispered again, his voice so much softer and gentle like the first day of summer while the trees began to dance again. Her eyes snapped open again with a burning pain. How long had she been like this? A month? A week? A year? Lucy's eyes peered around the room. She couldn't see anyone. But she could hear the faint huffs of pain next door. She slowly slid out of the bed. She didn't know what she looked like, but she could tell she was in some orange and silver traditional dress that the people who'd sent her up here must've put her in. Her hair felt straight, surprisingly untangled and messy as she expected it to be.

They must've done her hair too because it was braided at the back as she felt a hair-tie knotted in a comfortable firm place. Her eyes scanned quickly around the room, hoping for some form of life. But the heavy breathing in the room next to her started to get louder. It was jiggered and sounded in an unbelievable pain. She moved quickly and her instinct kicked in to try and save him. But all she could do was stare helplessly. He was a dark-skinned boy with short-cropped hair and face clean-shaven. She could tell by his state that he was in a lot of pain due to his short huffy shouts and puffs of coughed air. She wanted to help him, to relieve him of his horrible pain. But her mind stayed frozen. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, telling her to escape and run and so she did.

She fled.


	2. Why Are We Different?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is finally awake, but with many questions. And Thomas tries to answer them the best he can. Why was she sent here? Why are they different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My new chapter is up! It's much longer this time (I'm hoping!). So I hope you enjoy xox

**Chapter 2: Why Are We Different?**

 

Why Are We Different? Minho was behind him with the same puzzled look on his face. "Girls are awesome!" Chuck laughed, pointing at the Lookout Tower that was currently being taken by the only girl in the Glade. Thomas was so confused as to what was happening, he just stood there with his eyes squinting at the scene ahead of him. The faint sounds of shouts were becoming louder as the three of them came towards the others, finally being aware of what was actually happening.

"Get away from me!"

"If you throw one more of those"

"Ow!" "I said get away!"

"I don't think she likes us very much" Newt said, covering himself with Winston's wooden barrier as another stone got chucked near his head.

"What do you want from me!?" she shouted, throwing another stone near the boys. She was almost down to her last pile, but she couldn't care less. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it could've jumped right out of her skin. Thomas found himself easily in the pile of boys. He held his hands up high, covering his face so he wouldn't get knocked out.

"Hey, we just want to talk!" he yelled, hoping that she would eventually come to her senses. Sadly, more rocks were thrown onto the ground, one almost hitting Gally right on the face and the other, Frypan. "Take cover y'all!" he shouted, using one of the kitchen bowls to cover his head as he ran to the left, beside Newt and Winston. "Hey! It's Thomas!" He shouted again, much more louder. "It's Thomas!" he repeated, this time the rocks had stopped slamming down on them. He could see the girl lift her head slightly over the railings, brows knotted and hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. "I'm gonna come up okay?" his voice quivered a bit, his hand signaling that it was him. The boys stared up at Thomas as he climbed his way up to the top. He didn't respond, he kept looking upwards. His mind was trying so hard to break down the memory barrier as he was climbing the stairs. He thought back to those brief moments when she'd opened her eyes right after being pulled out of the Box. They'd been blue, richer in colour than the eyes of any other person he could remember seeing before. He'd tried to picture them when she came out of the box. But she was so terrified even when she gasped out her name.

And then he met her again, in the Medical Bay with Newt and Minho before going back into the Maze. And now here's here, climbing up to meet her for what feels like the first time. Thomas finally reached the top, unhitching the rooftop door. He had only made a quick glanced until he felt a quick yelp a few cementers away from him. She was holding one of Frypan's long sharp kitchen knife that could definitely give him a scratch or two. "Woah, easy there. It's okay…" he tried to explain what was happening and where she was but she stilled held her knife posed towards him. _She is brave,_ Thomas kept thinking.

_Thanks_.

The words echoed in his mind, touched his eardrums - he could hear them. Yet they didn't sound like they were coming from the area, from outside his body. They were literally in every way, inside their mind. "This place, it's called the Glade. We were all put here, just like you. Now, do you remember your name?" he tried to change the subject. He didn't want to freak out on her on the mind-conversation they just magically had, she had enough to worry about. "Lucy." She answered quietly. "What did you say?" he asked. "My name. It's _Lucy_." She said, a little louder so he could hear her properly. "Hi Lucy, my name's Thomas. But you already knew that didn't you?" he said, trying to itch closer towards her as she still had the knife dangerously held firm in her left arm. "They said I kept saying your name in my sleep." Lucy responded, her eyes feeling quiet heavy all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the fact she was starting to remember why Aslan had brought her here, to be with Thomas. "Who are you? Why can't I remember anything?" Lucy's mind burst through all the questions she could think of, some were probably sentences more than questions. But she wanted them answered. "I don't know. But the one thing we do know is that the people who put us in here, only let us remember our names. That's all. We don't know anything, we don't know why we're put here or what's beyond the Glade." Thomas did the best he could answer. He was mostly thinking of how Alby answered all his annoying questions. Thomas moved slowly towards her, stretching his arm to take hold of the knife from her. "Let me take this." He offered, and she steadily gave it to him.

"What's going on up there?!" a shout came from down below. And it was Gally's voice. He didn't seem very pleased, but his raise of tone suggested he had some perked interest in the current situation. Thomas stood up, still holding the knife in his other hand and looked over the railings that was keeping him from falling. "Uh, just give us a minuet guys? Yeah?" his voice cracked, but the others were still looking up at them, through their squinting eyes. "Is she coming down?" asked Newt, the wind waving through his blond locks. "Uh, just give us a second guys. Please." He pleaded they wouldn't argue or shout back at him. "Alright, come on." He had heard Newt mutter towards the others as they begrudgingly strode away, carrying the barriers they used for the rocks not moments ago. It felt like seconds when in fact it had been hours with Lucy. Thomas listened to every word, every question Lucy had coming out of her mouth. He just stared at her and it was until that moment he truly realized how beautiful she was. "She's the last one," Lucy repeated, reading from the note that Newt had given Thomas. "What does that mean?" she asked. "I dunno." Thomas shrugged, in response. "I mean, it's kinda got everyone worried because of the supplies not coming back." It was true, Newt and Gally had been on the edge ever since Alby had gotten stung and Newt was finally Second-in Command. But that didn't help at all being put to ease. Newt had asked Thomas thousands of times what the note might've meant to him, but he just didn't know. Gally had only been death glaring at him from a distance. He didn't dare move a muscle towards him. "Especially Gally." Thomas added. He honestly wanted to punch him in the face, take out all his anger on him. But he knew it wasn't the answer, because Gally would enjoy that and then he would get sent two weeks back into the Slammer again. And that was not fun.

"He thinks it's my fault." Lucy said finally, pulling Thomas out of his thoughts again. "How did you do that?" he asked, he thought back to when she had responded inside his head. "Do what?" she asked, a small smile made its way onto her face. "Talk to me. Inside my head, like you answered my question back there." He wanted to yell at her, to scream at her to get out of his head but he also wanted answers. "I don't know. I just sort've did it. But I think I can only do it sometimes." Lucy answered, the wind suddenly picked up and started dancing around her shoulder-length hair. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else?" he asked, he'd asked her three times already - this time he hoped he'd get an answer. Lucy took a deep breath, probably the biggest breath in history. "I remember a lion. He was talking to me about something and my name. And then a woman. A women's voice in my head. Saying the same thing over and over- "

"WCKED is good." Thomas finished for her. Lucy's eyes widened. How did he know that word? "Ever since I've been here, I've been having these dreams. Well I thought they were dreams," he paused and sat slouched more, sitting back against the wooden railings. "And you were there. You were telling me that everything was going to change." He saw her eyes went wide again with confusion but with so much interest. "What does it mean?" she asked, folding up the note and holding it in her hand again. "I don't know." He took another breath, his throat was becoming dry and his voice felt scratchy again. "I dunno. I always get pieces." He added. "And the others don't remember anything?" Lucy asked, earning a shake from Thomas. Moments passed of an uneasy silence. It seemed like they were both trying to come up with something to say.

"Why are we different?" Thomas finally responded. Lucy bent her head down, and looked at the pouch she had been given. The pouch was made of red leather and was attached to the same belt that held Lucy's dagger. She hadn't noticed that either. "This was from my pouch." She said, taking it out and handing it towards Thomas. Thomas looked at it for a second before receiving it - taking it gently in his hand. He didn't want to break it.

It was somewhat larger and lighter than he thought it was going to be. It was elaborately decorative and appeared have some juice in it, that filled it up to the very top. However, down the very bottom were some new carvings that had been smudged into it. "W.C.K.E.D." Thomas spelt out, slowly. He thought for a moment and then the words struck. "WCKED is good." "What if we were sent here for a reason?" Lucy's question chimed through his ears and into his brain. His eyes lit up like a lightbulb and his eyes were wide as an owl. And then it hit him.

"Alby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Don't be afraid to comment and this this chapter some kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm planning on making a series on this. Also self promo (i know I'm lame), check out my intagram @narniansmagic_ for more photos and videos of my current ship of these two!  
> Don't be afraid to comment and give a Kudos would be awesome xox


End file.
